


Next Friday

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Next Friday [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Coming on Face, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: “I’ve been imagining what it would look like to see you and Roger,” he finally settled on.“See me and Roger what?” John asked.“Together,” Brian said, feeling his face starting to heat as he gestured vaguely, “You know, together.”Another moment of silence passed between them before John started chuckling, “Brian, are you trying to tell me you have been fantasizing about me and Roger having sex?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of this story leading up to the much-awaited threesome. The actual threesome will be posted soon-ish. Enjoy this sexy beginning.

Brian noticed, because of course, he did, that John had been watching Roger more than he usually did. It had all started after Roger had come flouncing into the rehearsal space, hair neatly cut from its previous long locks into a messy shorter style that showed off his face, and John couldn’t stop staring at him. It wasn’t that Brian was jealous, hell he even found himself looking at Roger from time to time now, no, Brian knew John was loyal to him, the ring on his finger was an indication of that, but he also knew that John had been looking at Roger on and off since before he and Brian had gotten together. So, as Brian watched the two youngest members of Queen whisper back and forth, heads bent over Roger’s aging MacBook giggling at something on the screen, a plan was forming in his head. 

Grey eyes flicked up to meet his and John gave him a gentle smile, before looking back at the screen, and Brian felt his heart skip several beats as he watched them. Roger with his now short hair, blue eyes sparkling as he tossed his head back in laughter, John and his gap-toothed grin and happy dancing eyes that left Brian gasping for air. He could imagine how they would look together, Roger’s gently tanned limbs tangling with John’s paler ones, the sounds they would make as they rutted against each other, how Roger would look fucking John, his head tossed back, blue eyes closed in pleasure, face flushed the way it did when they played long gigs, they would move together in perfect rhythm, bodies melding the way their instruments did when they played. 

The sudden tightening in his trousers made Brian realize he should probably not be sitting here fantasizing about his fiance being fucked by his bandmate and best friend, not that he thought Roger would mind in the least, he shouted free love more than any of them even Freddie who had suddenly become enamoured by a young Irishman named Jim. Brian cleared his throat as he shifted his guitar slightly to cover the noticeable bulge in his skinny jeans while thinking all the nastiest thoughts in the world to will his sudden inconvenient erection away. 

Both Roger and John looked over at him as the chair he was perched on creaked alarmingly as he shifted. Brian flushed red, certain they could see on his face just how turned on he was just from imagining the two of them fucking.  They both gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head, looking down at the Old Lady in his arms, shifting again to finish tuning her, ignoring the thoughts that were threatening to overtake his common sense. Shit, he glanced up at the two, they had gone back to watching whatever they were watching, their shoulders brushing slightly where the leaned over the computer, both sets of eyes fixed on the screen, seemingly oblivious to how close they were and the way John kept cutting his eyes over to look at Roger when the blond laughed, John smiling at him with that soft smile that Brian knew meant he was thinking deep thoughts as John called them. 

All three men were startled from their various activities by Freddie entering the room in a flutter, face flushed and hair askew, “Sorry I’m late, got caught up, uh, well yeah, I’m here now, shall we?” he got out in a rush, gesturing vaguely knowing the others would know what he meant. The three others each rolled their eyes, they knew what “caught up” meant, but they were all three too polite to say anything. 

Brian’s thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind as they started in on rehearsal, his mind focused on the music, with the occasional voice telling reminding him just how amazing it would be to see the rhythm the drummer and bassist set while they fucked. He sighed to himself, this was going to be a long long long day. 

***

John was making those little  _ ah _ noises that meant he was close as Brian thrust harder into him, the younger man’s legs up over his shoulders, practically bent in half, his grey eyes closed, red kiss-swollen lips parted in pleasure. His hands were scrambling for purchase on Brian's shoulders, only to flail back down to fist a handful of sheets, to come up to his own hair, to rest back on Brian's shoulders. He had lost all ability to beg several minutes ago, only able to simply let whatever noise was forced out of him with every thrust leave him, his face was flushed all the way to his chest, nipples hard and red from where Brian had been lavishing them with attention. 

Brian shifted them, angling his thrusts to hit John’s prostate with every thrust, making the other man’s eyes fly open a low filthy moan leaving his parted lips, his cock flushed and leaking against his belly, and it only took Brain reaching down to stroke him once twice for John to come screaming Brian’s name, his eyes rolling back in his head, back arching, body clenching around Brian, who thrust into him a handful of more times, panting out  _ fuck _ s punctuated by John’s name before coming, spilling into the condom, body stilling as he shook through his orgasm.  

“Fuck,” John breathed out, whole body going lax as he sagged into the mattress, cracking his eyes open just enough to share a smile with his lover. He hissed slightly as Brian pulled out, wincing as he was unfolded, Brian’s fingers digging into sore muscles to ease them. The older man chuckled as John waved him away briefly, making a vague gesture that Brian knew meant to take care of the used condom and then come back and cuddle him. 

Brian made quick work of slipping into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a warm wet washcloth. When he came back into the bedroom John had shifted to the other side of the bed, curled up on one side, eyes half open, a sleepy content smile on his face as he watched Brian approach. “Hi,” Brian greeted a goofy smile on his face as he leaned down for a kiss. 

The kiss was gentle with the promise of something more to come once they had recovered, around two sometime later in the evening possible, or even tomorrow morning lazy blowjobs, which was always Brian’s favorite, John’s mouth was like heaven after all. He reluctantly pulled away, rubbing his nose briefly against John’s nose, heart swelling at the sound of John’s gentle giggle at the motion that never failed to make him smile, before reaching down to gently clean John up, wiping his thighs clean of lube and sweat and his stomach clean of his cooling cum. 

The soiled washcloth was tossed in the general direction of the bathroom and Brian ignore John’s sleepy protest at the mess even as the happy satisfied man allowed himself to be manhandled to where Brian wanted him. They ended up with Brian on his back, John splayed out basically on top of him, head resting against Brain’s chest, ear pressed to skin, one long finger tapping out the rhythm of his heart against his skin. Brain sighed happily, wrapping his arm around John pulling him closer. “Love you,” he whispered, dropping a kiss into John’s hair. 

The younger man made a sleepy noise. “Love you more,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into Brian’s chest. 

They lay in contented silence for several long moments, Brian drawing shapeless patterns on John’s bare skin, listening to the other man’s breathing start to even out before he sighed to himself. “What’s wrong?” John murmured, sounding still mostly asleep but genuinely curious.    

Brian made a thoughtful noise back, still tracing lines on John’s back making the other man shiver just slightly from the motion. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell his fiancé, his lover, that he had come during sex to the thought of watching him and their bandmate and best friend fuck. But how we wanted to. Maybe if he did his sudden fantasy could become a reality. He shook himself and glanced down to see no longer sleepy grey eyes looking up at him in concern. 

“Bri?” John asked, sitting up just enough to look down at him, “What’s wrong?” 

The silence stretched between them and Brian could practically feel John get more worried by the minute. He sighed, reaching up to pull the other man down into a kiss. “You know I love you, yeah?” He said, against John’s lips, kissing him again as he felt John frown against him, “Like so much, John, I would die without you.” 

“Brian, you are scaring me,” John said leaning back slightly to look at him, face pinched with concern. 

Brian sighed to himself again. “I don’t want to lose you by telling you, but I love you too much to not,” he said, almost to himself, tearing his eyes away from John’s to stare up at the ceiling. He was silent for a moment, he could almost hear the pounding of John’s nervous heartbeat, or maybe that was his own pounding in his head as he fumbled to find the words. He decided to just say it. “I’ve been imagining what it would look like to see you and Roger,” he finally settled on, and he could feel the palpable concern change to confusion. 

“See me and Roger what?” John asked, head tilted to one side like a curious puppy, and Brian cut his eyes over at him and couldn’t help but smile at the image his lover made sitting naked and still obviously blissed-out looking at him in confusion.  

“Together,” Brian said, feeling his face starting to heat as he gestured vaguely, “You know, _ together _ .” 

Another moment of silence passed between them before John started chuckling, “Brian, are you trying to tell me you have been fantasizing about me and Roger having sex?” 

It was too much. Brian covered his face with both hands, he could feel his skin burning, and he knew his blush extended all the way down his neck to make him look like a tomato all over. So instead of being mad about it John was laughing at him. Great. 

“Bri, Brian, Stop, I'm not laughing at you, love,” John tried to pull his hands away from his face, amusement still in his tone, “C’mon, baby, look at me, I’m not mad, it’s cute, really.” He tugged on his hands again, but Brian wasn’t moving. John sighed, sitting back on his heels. “Besides, I think about it too sometimes,” he admitted softly. 

Brian peeked between two fingers to look at his lover to see him staring down at his hands which were folded neatly in his lap. The younger man was bright red and it seemed that his sudden amusement had been replaced by embarrassment. “You do?” Brian mumbled, still mostly hiding his face. 

John nodded a little hopelessly, still staring down at his hands, wringing his fingers together, face pinched with something Brian couldn’t place. “I do, I have for a while,” John said, his voice low and rough with sudden desire, “I think about it sometimes when we play, what it would be like to, well to have you both,” John trailed off looking like he wanted the floor to open and swallow him whole to escape the apparent embarrassment. 

“Us both?” Brian asked softly, heart skipping a beat at the implication of John’s words. “Us both as in, inside you?” 

A small noise of embarrassment left John as it was his turn to hide his face in his hands. He nodded almost miserably, squeaking out a small, “Yeah.” 

Brian’s cock twitched at the lovely mental image that was conjured of both him and Roger disappearing into John’s tight hole. God, how would it feel to be inside his lover with someone else at the same time? “John,” he sighed, reaching to pull the younger man to him, holding the pliant body close, “You never cease to blow my mind.” 

Almost hopeful grey eyes stared up at him in question before John’s embarrassment grew into devilish teasing. “You gonna ask him?” He murmured, shifting from Brian’s hold to straddle the other man’s waist, hands on his chest, leaning down to whisper his filthy suggestions in Brian’s ear. “Gonna go up to him after rehearsal and say ‘John wants you to fuck him, wants you to slide inside him the same time I do and stretch him wide open, he’s been dreaming about having two fat delicious cocks inside him, making him feel so good, so what do ya say, Rog?’ And he’ll go bright red I’m sure, from that dirty little suggestion, but nod anyway, and we will all come home together,” John’s voice has taken a husky quality to it as he ground himself down on Brian’s twitching cock, feeling himself turn on more than he can imagine from the image in his head. 

John leaned down to lick over a pert nipple, before capturing parted lips in a heady kiss, hips still grinding into Brian, the other man’s hands coming to rest in his hips, guiding his motions, he pulled back to whisper against parted lips between pants, “And you’ll open me up, so gently but thoroughly, with your long fingers, making sure I’m good and stretched, and Roger will watch from the edge of bed stroking his own cock as he watches you open me, before you beckon him to come and slide his own fingers inside me. You’ll work together to get me nice and wet and open for your big cocks, and when you both finally are inside me you’ll have to do all the work, Bri, cause I’ll be out of mind with the feeling of it,” Brian’s fingers tightened on John’s hips, going to leave finger-shaped bruises John was sure, “And I won’t know whose name to scream with you both stretching me open like that, both so deep inside me, God, and when you both come I’ll be so full of you.” 

Brian let out a low growl, using all his strength to flip them so he was leaning over John. “Naughty boy,” he growled, fisting a hand in John’s hair dragging him up for a kiss, hardening cock trapped between their bodies. John moaned into the kiss, arching up into the rough touch, feeling his already stretched and open hole clenching in anticipation. “Gonna fuck those ideas right outta your head, baby boy,” Brian rasped against lips before he flipped John onto all fours. 

He smoothed a hand down the pale skin of John’s back, letting the other man get settled on his hands and knees, before taking a perfect ass cheek in each hand and parting them so he could get a look at John’s hole. The muscle was fluttering and the younger man moaned when Brian blew gently on it, making him shudder, hole clenching around nothing. “Gonna fuck you so hard,” Brian mumbled reaching for the lube once more, he didn’t care how open John was he refused to hurt him. 

A hand reached back and grabbed his wrist, a grey eye peeking out from where his face was buried in a pillow, “No more prep, just fuck me.” 

Brian blinked as his brain almost short-circuited and he nodded, spilling some lube over his hand to slick his now achingly hard cock. He grabbed John’s hips and pressed the head of his cock against John’s hole. The feeling of John’s body opening to take him inside again was mind-blowing, the slightly dry drag just on the right side pained pleasure and they both moaned. 

They set a brutal pace, Brian’s hips slapping against John’s pert ass with every thrust. Noises of pleasure were punched out of both of them as they fucked, bodies moving together in sync, Brian coming first, spilling into John’s willing and open body, making the other man moan from the feeling of being filled so thoroughly. Brian flipped them, John on his back, so he could get his mouth on the younger man’s red weeping cock. It didn’t take long for John to tug on his curls, back arching, eyes squeezed closed, mouth open, panting out “I’m coming, I’m coming,” before he spilled into Brian’s mouth, the guitarist swallowing everything John had to give. 

There was no moving after that, Brian was sure, as he collapsed onto the bed next to John, pulling the once more fucked out man closer to him. John went willingly, whole body pliant and relaxed, and he snuggled into Brian’s side, hmm contentedly. No words were needed as they drifted into sleep, Brian’s dreams full of the dirty little ideas John had whispered in his ear. 

***

It was several days, and several serious conversations with John, later when Brian finally got up the nerve to broach the topic with Roger, or well, something like that at least. The two men had gone for a pint after a day of rehearsing and recording, both John and Freddie begging off for various reasons. So the two found themselves for the first time in a long time without the other two members of Queen. 

Roger had clapped him on the shoulder and quipped “Just like old times, eh?” as they smushed themselves around a small pub table at the back of the crowded room, legs pressed together tightly. Brian had smiled tightly at his best friend and nodded, feeling unfamiliar sudden arousal spike through him. 

Which of course led him here, one too many drinks in, an arm sling around Roger as they staggered from the pub, both completely shit faced. That hadn’t been the intent, a few drinks, some conversation (Brian asking Roger to join him and his boyfriend for a three-way) had been the intent. Instead, they were giggling like school girls as they stumbled down the sidewalk. 

They stumbled to a stop under a street light, Roger giggling too hard to hold himself upright, instead wrapping himself around the pole, casting pretty blue eyes at Brian. The slightly older man swallowed hard as he felt himself stirring in his trousers at the look in Roger’s eye. 

The blond reached out a hand towards him, and when Brian took it pulled him closer so wide blue eyes could stare at him. “You have pretty hair,” Roger cooed, reaching out his free hand to tug lightly at a curly lock. 

Brian felt himself go red at the compliment. It was just like Roger to make a statement as simple as that sound like a proposition for sex. The blond man was leering at him playfully, pulling him closer so they were both standing much to close to each other and the light pole. 

Roger laughed as he pulled Brian closer, wrapping arms around the taller man’s neck, standing on tiptoe so they were almost able to see eye to eye. He pressed himself close to Brian’s body, chest to chest, hip to hip, and Brian felt his mouth go dry as he felt the unmistakable beginnings of a hardon against his thigh. 

“Wanna know what Deacy asked me today?” Roger had leaned closer, breath hot against Brian’s skin voice a low sweet murmur. 

Brian could only nod, his mouth having gone completely dry as Roger rubbed himself against Brian’s thigh, sighing into his ear in soft little noises of pleasure. 

“He said the dirtiest thing to me,” Roger’s hands drifted from Brian’s neck down his back to rest on his waist, “He said he’d been having fantasies, that you’d both been having fantasies, about me,” blue eyes gleam up at him, strong hands shifting down to cup Brian’s ass through his jeans and the older man let out a noise almost like a squeak. 

The guitarist stared down at the younger man in shock, arousal coursing through his veins at the knowledge that John has beaten him to asking Roger to join them. “Yeah,” he breathed out softly, unable to say anything else, completely mesmerized by the way the street light caught in Roger’s golden hair, making him glow, blue eyes lit with some internal flame of desire. 

Roger beamed up at him, pressing himself even closer if that was possible. “Good, cause the thought of fucking him with you makes me wanna come right here,” he said, tone even as if discussing the weather, before surging up to kiss Brian on the lips. The older man made a noise of surprise before he parted lips to the searching tongue and let Roger plunder his mouth, chasing the blond’s tongue into his own mouth, the kiss going from slow and languid to heated in a span of seconds. 

The sound of a car approaching made them part, Roger taking a few steps back, eye still fixed on Brian’s face, his lips red and kiss-swollen, front of his jeans tented obviously. The blond giggled, closing his eyes, leaning back against the light pole. Brian couldn’t stop watching him. Headlights illuminated the street and drove on past, the boys pointedly ignoring the vehicle as it passed, before Roger spoke, voice pitched low and rough, “Take me home?” 

Brian swallowed hard. He could feel the alcohol he had consumed pulsing in his veins along with the biting desire. He shook his head. “Not tonight, next Friday,” he said, reaching out to smooth a palm over Roger’s short locks, “Wanna be sober.” 

Roger groaned in frustration, before nodding, pushing himself away from the pole, “Fine, Mr. Logic, be that way,” he huffed, crowding against Brian again, pressing himself close, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “I’ll just have to dream about being inside Deacy with you until then.” 

Brian choked on his own tongue at those words even as Roger giggled again and skipped away on down the street, a fae sprite in human form. Taking a moment to gather himself he took off after the blond imp, knowing he too would be dreaming about next Friday. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, seriously, fuck me. This whole thing has just gotten out of hand. What was originally supposed to be 2 parts has now morphed into 3 (maybe more if the inspiration hits). Please, enjoy the next 4410 words of nothing but pure filth.

The week following was torture. The sexual tension between the three men was so thick it could be cut with a knife. If Freddie noticed he didn’t say anything, but Brian had a feeling that the older man was so wrapped up in his own love life he couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to how his bandmates were making sex eyes at each other with each chance. 

John and Roger had taken to making eyes at each other while they were playing, the rhythm section more in sync than ever, even while Brian watched with simmering heat in his blood, the two youngest members eye-fucking every day. 

Friday morning found John a little ball of nervous energy. Every night for the past week Brian had been helping John prepare for Friday night by stretching him a little more each night until the younger man was sobbing with pained pleasure. This morning he seemed to be about to vibrate out of his skin as he sat at the breakfast table with Brain, drumming his fingers absently on the table top, ignoring his tea and toast in favor of staring off into space. 

“John,” Brain said his name for the second time that morning, giving his lover a worried look when grey eyes wild with emotion finally darted over to look at him. “You don’t have to do this if you are nervous, John.” 

The younger man let out a sigh, shaking his head. “I’m not nervous about tonight, I, uh, well, I think I might need your help this morning with something that I wanted to be a surprise,” he said all in a rush, shoulders sagging as if in relief. 

“Help?” Brain asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

John flushed bright red, suddenly refusing to meet his fiance’s gaze. “I, uh, made a stop yesterday afternoon, and picked something up that I thought would be, well fun and useful,” John shrugged, face still flaming even as he looked up and met Brian’s curious gaze, “I think I might need your help to get it in.” 

Brian choked slightly at the wording of the request, his own face heating up. Oh, his John was a naughty little minx wasn’t he? He set his mug down with a thunk, hand trembling from anticipation, before he nodded, “Yeah, I’ll help you.” 

The smile he got in reply was blinding, and John all but leaped from his chair, grabbing Brian’s hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. Brain watched with bated breath as John dug a medium sized box out of his bag and handed it to him. He felt his mouth go dry as he opened the box, and took out the larger than he had ever seen with his own eyes butt plug. He could feel John’s eyes on him as he turned the large hot pick plug over in his hands. 

He heard John’s breath hitch as hazel met grey and Brian crossed the space between them in a few small steps pressing his lips to John’s parted ones. Tongues met in a sensual dance as John’s hands came up to tangle in his hair. Two palms pressed against Brian’s chest, and he broke the kiss staring down into his lover’s eyes. He felt his breath hitch as John licked his lips, looking up at him through hooded lids. “Please, Bri, will you help me put this in my needy hole?” He asked, voice low and rough with desire. 

Brian moaned softly, leaning in to kiss him again. Hearing John talk dirty always got him. “Jeans and pants off, hands and knees on the bed, spread yourself for me,” Brian commanded nipping at John’s bottom lip before letting him go, watching as John hurried to obey, shucking jeans and pants and crawling onto the bed, propping himself up on two pillows before reaching back and spreading his cheeks for Brian to see his fluttering hole, still slightly open from last night’s antics. 

The lube was still out on the bedside table from the night before, so it was easy for Brian to grab it squirting a dollop onto his fingers, warming it before reaching between John’s spread checks, pressing two inside the younger man easily. John moaned softly, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. Brian took a few deep breaths, steadying himself, before he twisted his fingers, stretching John slightly, before pressing a third one into him. A whole body trimmer went through the younger man as Brian pressed a fourth finger inside him, his body taking those long digits with ease, having had more than that inside him last night. 

“Please, don’t tease,” John panted, trying to steady himself for what was next. 

Brian dropped a kiss to the small of John’s back before pulling out, listening to the sound of John whine, reaching for the large hot pink plug where he had set it next to them on the bed. He squeezed more lube than probably needed over the bulbous tip of the thing before spreading it generously down the flared shaft. 

“Ready?” He asked softly, smiling at John’s frantic nod, and practically moaned “Yes!”. 

He watched in awe as he pressed the tip to John’s entrance and it sank inside the other man’s body with smooth ease, the muscle stretched and accommodating to the girth of the plug. John moaned long and low as Brian pressed the toy all the way inside him until the flared end disappeared and the base sat nestled up against John’s skin, hiding his entrance from view. 

“John?” He questioned, “You okay?” The younger man trembled beneath him, letting out a low moan as he moved. 

“Yeah,” John murmured, slowly shifting himself so he could lay in his back, letting out a soft noise as the plug inside him shifted. “Fuck, Bri, that’s so good.” 

Brian stared down at his lover, who looked thoroughly debauched, his face flushed, hair askew, only in his tee shirt, cock hard and leaking against his soft tummy. “Want me to blow you, baby? Give you some relief?” Brian asked, reaching out to take John’s cock in hand. 

The other man moaned, “Fuck, yeah, yeah okay.” 

He wasted no time leaning down and wrapping his lips around the head of the hard weeping cock before him. Blowing John ranked in the top five of his favorite activities and any day where he got to get his mouth on his lover was a good one. 

As expected John didn’t last long, his own long fingers pinching and playing with his nipples through his shirt, as Brian suckled at the head of his cock, before taking him almost all the way, making him moan and arch up into the warm mouth, one of Brian’s curious fingers reaching down to fiddle with the base of the plug shifting it just slightly inside him, making him come, gasping out Brian’s name as he spilled down his throat without warning. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t…” John started but Brian waved him off, swallowing down everything John had given him. 

“I love the way you taste,” Brian said, leaning up to kiss his fiancé. “And I can’t wait for tonight, my love.” 

John grinned, feeling heat thrum through his body at the thought, “Me either.” 

Brian kissed him again, licking into his mouth, letting John taste himself on his tongue. They made out lazily for a few long minutes before parting. “You sure you wanna wear that all day?” Brian questioned, smoothing a hand down John’s side. 

The brunet grinned at him. “I think it might be more distracting to you all day knowing what I have inside me than to me who is actually full,” John said, hint of arousal sparking in his tone before he kissed Brian one more time, pushing himself up to climb off the bed. “C’mon, let's start this day so we can get to the good part!” 

Brian watched his lover dress again, watching how with every move he flushed a little deeper until it seemed he finally got used to it. He sighed to himself, palming is hard cock through his trousers as John all but flounced from the room, maybe John was right, this was going to be harder on him that on the other man. He grinned to himself as a dirty thought filled his head. Who was to say he had to be the only one with the knowledge of what John was wearing today? 

A quick scramble for his phone ended in a picture of the plug’s box being sent to one blond drummer with the words “Guess who is wearing this” attached to them. A reply was almost instant consisting of about twelve exclamation points. Brian chuckled to himself before pocketing his phone and heading out to finish getting ready for the day. 

*** 

If the last week had been torture than the last few hours had been something only dreamed up by the most sadistic bastards alive. Brian was sure he was going to die from anticipation before they even got to the main event. He spent all day watching John and Roger work, arguing over this or that in the studio, usually a united front against Freddie and his wild ideas on rhythm, which always got the “sonic volcano” that was John Deacon and Roger Taylor up in arms. 

Brian tended to let the three hash it out when it came to those discussions, content to watch the flush creep higher and higher up John’s neck and on to his face, thinking it was from anger. And then he noticed Roger’s hand was placed firmly on John’s ass, kneading at a firm cheek, no doubt making the plug he knew was there shift inside the younger man, pressing right against his prostate. 

“Okay, guys!” Brian called, standing up, clapping his hands together once. “Think that’s enough for the day. It’s Friday, everyone enjoy your weekend!” He gave them all a pointed look. 

Freddie had given them a look before mumbling to himself and all but storming from the room, still annoyed apparently. Brian looked to John and Roger and nodded his head towards the door as if to show he was more than ready to follow their singer’s lead. Roger looked nervous and all but jumped out of his skin when John took his hand, and lead him from the studio, Brian following the two younger men, admiring the way they looked from behind, anticipating what was to come. 

*** 

Roger had looked to Brian for permission before crowding John against the wall with a hard kiss. They had just walked in the door, Brian and Roger chatting idly as John seemed to grow quieter and quieter as the ride home went on. Maybe it had been the fact he had been pressed between them, while they had both teased him with light touches to his inner thighs, Brian even daring to ghost a fingertip down the outline of his hard cock through his jeans. It seemed that the youngest of the three was trying very hard to keep it together until they got home. 

Now, pressed against the wall by the blonde spitfire, the bassist was a moaning writing mess, his long fingers tangled in the short hair that had started all of this to begin with. Brian was content to watch them, palming his own cock through his jeans, settling back against the opposite wall, tilting a hip forward to get comfortable. 

Roger slowly kissed his way down John’s neck to the collar of his shirt and leaned in to whisper something in John’s ear. John moaned and nodded, cast grey eyes over at Brian seeking his approval. Brian smiled softly at him shifting his position so that John could see just how much this was affecting him. The younger man let out a shaky breath before tugging his t-shirt over his head dropping it to the floor to be dealt with later. 

The blond had popped the button on John’s skinny jeans and had a hand down the front of them, cupping the already weeping cock, running his thumb steadily over the wet head. John visibly refrained from making a comment, instead tangled fingers back in hair and pulled Roger back in for a hard kiss. From Brian’s vantage point he could see the slide of their tongues as they fucked each other’s mouths, hear the thin sighs from both of them, see the way John’s body was tensed as indication he was getting close. 

“John,” Brian called softly and watched as the two almost struggled to break the kiss so both men could look over at him. He grinned at them wickedly, “If Roger sucks you off, would you be able to go again for the main show?” 

Grey eyes went dark. “Fuck,” he mumbled out, “Fuck, yeah, please, Rog, want your mouth on me.” 

Roger’s face had gone bright red but he smiled at Brian before turning to look at John. “You want me to suck your pretty little cock, huh, baby?” He murmured, just loud enough for Brian to hear, “want me to get to off with my mouth? I’ve seen you staring at my lips. Have you been thinking of this? Of me on my knees for you?” 

John all but growled fisting a handful of blond hair, pulling the other man close, and Brian felt a tingle of arousal down his spine at seeing his lover so dominant. “On your knees, pretty boy,” he said, “You’re going to get that pretty mouth on my dick, get it nice and wet, make me come.” 

Brian felt his mouth go dry as Roger sank to his knees before John, his hands fumbling to tug jeans and briefs down hips and off, John carefully stepping out of the offending articles. He was now the only one naked, and Brian could see something shift in him, giving him the confidence to stand there before the two men who would be making a mess of him soon. 

The noise John made when Roger licked a strip from tip to base went straight to Brian’s cock and he couldn’t stand not touching himself. He popped the button on his own trousers as Roger took the head of John’s cock into his mouth, making John moan out long and low. 

“Tell me how it feels, baby, to have Roger’s mouth on you,” Brian commanded, wrapping a hand around himself, stroking once before giving the base a firm squeeze, he would wait and watch the spectacle before him. 

“So good,” John panted, eyes closed, head back against the wall, face flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down to his pebbled nipples. “So fucking good, he’s taking me so well, all the way in, so fucking good, fuck Roger, your mouth,” John babbled, tightening his grip in Roger’s hair who moaned in response. “Yes, fuck, do that again! God, I have been thinking of this,” he admitted, grey eyes opening meeting Brian’s, “thinking about how amazing your mouth would be around me, fuck, ah, yes again, shit, ahh, thought about putting you on your knees when you get mouthy, make you put that mouth to work taking my cock so well.” 

John didn’t look away from Brian, watching as Brian stroked himself off to the sight of his best friend sucking off his fiancé. The world seemed to stand still as John’s whole body tensed, his eyes growing impossibly wide, “Fuck me,” he breathed out, slender fingers letting go of their hold on Roger’s hair, smoothing down the back of his head. It was only then that Brian noticed that Roger had his nose pressed flush into the light patch of pubic hair around John’s cock. Heat rushed through him as he knew what that meant. 

“Fuck, Rog, ah oh god, do that again!” John swore, even as he reached out a hand toward Brian beckoning him closer. Brian obliged, coming to stand next to John, peering down at the blonde head, watching as his throat worked, swallowing around the cock he had taken all the way down, making John swear again, unable to stop his hips from bucking. 

Roger pulled off, tears in his eyes and tracked down his face from lack of oxygen, but he grinned up at them both, eyes bright. “Fuck my mouth, and come down my throat,” he commanded, voice rough from abuse, leaning back in opening his mouth so John could thrust into him.

John looked to Brian again, who reached out and cupped his face gently kissing him for the first time that night. “Show him how well you can fuck his pretty little mouth, baby,” he murmured against the kiss. And below them, Roger groaned in agreement at Brian’s words. 

Brian leaned on a shoulder against the wall, taking himself back in hand, watching as John took two handfuls of short blond hair to hold his head steady before thrusting into the open willing mouth in front of him. Both men moaned at the feeling, and Brian watched as John slowly fucked Roger’s face. The slow didn’t last long as Brian could tell the younger man was getting close, his eyes squeezed tight in concentration, thighs visibly trembling under Roger’s hands that were inching up to cup his ass, fingers delving between cheeks. Brian smirked when Roger moaned out at what he found there, making John cry out a warning, before stilling, hips jerking uncontrollably as he emptied himself into Roger’s mouth. 

It was like a scene from a porno watching as Roger let the spent cock slip from his mouth, a dribble of come sliding down swollen lips before he stood on shaking legs leaning into to give John an open-mouthed kiss. Brian moaned, again tightening his hold on his cock trying to stave off his own orgasm, as he saw that Roger hadn’t swallowed John’s come. Instead, the two men were passing it back and forth between the kiss, John holding the other man close moaning at the feeling and the taste. It took a split second decision for Brian to reach out and grab Roger’s shoulder, the two breaking the kiss before Brian leaned in a claimed his mouth, tongue searching for the taste of his fiancé in the other man’s mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John lean heavily against the wall, smile on his face as he swallowed his own come passed to him from Roger, wiping at his lips. 

Roger shifted so he was facing Brian more fully, still hard in his jeans, letting Brian plunder his mouth. They kissed for a few more moments before Brian pulled back, body humming with arousal, and he looked from Roger to John and a small smile turning up his lips. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” He asked.

Both men nodded, and the air around them changed, sexual tension sparking heavy with anticipation. 

On the way toward the bedroom, John being lead by Brian as the younger man was having trouble staying upright, his cock already filling out again thanks to the pressure of the plug against his prostate, Roger shed clothes, dropping them in the hall as they walked, his eyes fixed on John’s naked ass and the hint of color he could see peeking out between cheeks as he moved. 

Once the bedroom door snapped shut behind them, John was on Brian in an instant, his hands running down his smooth chest, pinching nipples through the fabric of the shirt he still wore, and Brian moaned at the feeling. “Off,” Joh whined, tugging at the hem of his shirt, and Brian was all too happy to oblige, pulling the offending garment over his head and tossing it away from them. 

He heard a sharp intake of breath from somewhere near the door and he pulled away from the kiss to see Roger watching them with dark blue eyes, face red with arousal. He was palming his cock through his bright orange boxers briefs, his whole body flushed with his need. 

Brian held out a hand to him. “Roger,” he said, with a gentle smile. The blond took his hand and let himself be pulled into their embrace, Brian’s lips on his with John kissing at his jaw before John’s lips met his, Brian trailing little nibbles over the skin of his neck. The threeway embrace was more a tangle of limbs as teeth and tongues met, unsure what belonged to who. 

John was the first to pull back, face haze with lust. “Wanna suck you off,” he mumbled, not addressing either man directly, which put yet another filthy idea in Brian’s head. 

Glancing over at Roger who was staring at John like he had hung the stars, Brian ran a hand over the back of his head to get his attention, “Want to see him on his knees for us?” he asked softly, watching as Roger’s breathing hitched before a cocky smile turned up his lips, shoulders relaxing into the easy confidence that had been missing since before they had walked in the door. 

“I bet his mouth is amazing,” he quipped, looking over where John was watching them, grey eyes still slightly hazy from desire. 

Brian smirked at him, putting a heavy hand on John’s shoulder indicating he should kneel for them, “You have no idea,” he replied, words cut off by a moan as John started mouthing at his cock through the fabric of his jeans. Another set of hands he knew to be Roger’s pulled the zipper and the three men worked him out of his jeans and boxers, helping him step out of them and kick both garments away. Clever fingers ran up under his shirt and he tugged that over his head as well, shaking out his curls before looking down at the younger man kneeling before him. 

Grey eyes were staring up at both of them adoringly, kiss swollen lips were parted, and Brian reached out to run his thumb over plump lips. John hummed in pleasure and closed his eyes, parting is lips in an invitation that Brian took, pressing the tip of his cock into John’s mouth. 

Brian closed his eyes at the feeling of the warm wet heavenly heat of his lover’s mouth, combing fingers through mused hair, holding John steady even as the other man began to suck and bob his head just so. He looked so fucking pretty with a cock in his mouth and a plug in his ass. 

Next to him he heard Roger moan softly, and he cracked his eyes open to see John had a hand down Roger’s boxer briefs, and was stroking the other man in time with him sucking Brian. “Fuck,” Roger gasped out, hooking his own thumbs in his pants and shoving them down his hips to pool on the floor at his feet. 

Brian felt John moan around him at the sight of Roger’s rather large cock springing free from its confines, and he pulled off of Brian to mouth along the hard length of Roger. Hand and mouth switched places as John took Roger down as far as he could, moaning at the feeling of the hard cock throbbing in his mouth. Roger moaned low and lewd, “Fuck, John, your mouth!” 

John made a happy noise which made Roger moan again, and Brian couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned out and captured red lips in a heated kiss, moaning as John took him back in his mouth. Roger brought his hands up to his chest, pinching and rolling nipples, licking into his mouth and John worked their cocks with mouth and hands. Brian returned the favor, making Roger pull away from the kiss. “I’m gonna come,” he gasped out, fisting a hand in John’s hair warning him. 

John pulled off, looking up at them both with half hooded eyes. “Come in my face? Mark me, make me yours,” he moaned out, closing his eyes, one hand working Roger’s cock the other working Brian’s. 

Brian could feel Roger’s body trembling as the blond took himself in hand, jacking himself off, shouting out a clumsy mix of John’s and Brian’s names as he came all over John’s face, hot come painting his skin, some landing in his open mouth where he had his tongue expended waiting for a taste. John moaned, eyes tightly closed turning to face Brian who was stripping his cock hard and rough feeling heat boiling over in his belly, his balls tightened before he bit out a “Fuck, John, I’m coming,” and his cone splashed all over John’s face mixing with Roger’s. The younger man moaned at the taste of the two of the mixing on his tongue, before swallowing their combined fluids. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Roger said, breaking the incomplete silence, swiping a finger through the mess on John’s face bringing the finger up to his own lips, face flushing as Brian watched him. 

Brian heaved John to his feet and kissed him messily, before reaching out to grab Roger to kiss, letting Roger go so he could watch John and Roger kiss, their tongues dancing together in open mouths. 

“Need a minute before we get to the main course?” Brian asked his lover softly, stroking a soothing hand down his bare sweaty back. 

John hummed in agreement, nuzzling himself between the two men. “Want you to fuck me now,” he said petulantly, voice rough from the abuse his throat had taken. 

The two men exchanged looks and Roger smirked at him. “Wanna lick you clean first, babe, before we stuff you full,” he said to John still holding Brian’s eyes. 

Both Brian and John moaned at his words and Brian nodded, moving them to the bed, where he lay John out on his back, Roger straddling him, lapping at his face like a kitten, licking up their combined come. Brian felt himself stirring despite having just come and he knelt on the bed next to him, watching as John tried to rub himself up against Roger, desperate for friction on his leaking cock, and Roger licking the younger man’s face clean. 

It was much too soon in Brian’s opinion before Roger looked up at him, leaning in for a messy kiss, tasting and sweat and come, John's face haphazardly clean. Brian had a feeling they would all be far dirtier by the end of the night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I certainly enjoyed writing it! Part 3 will be up soon, as soon as I finish writing it. Stay tuned for John getting his wish. ;-)  
> (I’m thibkibg about making this like a series, with the three of them as a thing, what do y’all think? Let me know!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, here's the end of this story. By consensus, there will be a series of filthy little stories about these three, as soon as I can get around to writing some. I hope you all enjoyed this dirty ride. Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and suggestions! 
> 
> Now, with no more waiting, here is the final part, the part we have all been waiting for!

John had been manhandled up onto all four, Brian kneeling behind him, smoothing hands along flushed skin, squeezing plump ass cheek in his hands before reaching between them to toy with the base of the plug still nestled neatly inside the younger man. Beside him, Roger watched with rapt attention as Brian slowly, oh so slowly, began to remove the plug. 

“Fuck, John,” Roger breathed, “Look at you.” 

Brian couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment as he carefully removed the plug from his lover, watching as the stretched muscle fluttered around nothing, stretched so open he could almost see inside him. John was moaning, canting his hips back as if looking for something else to fill him, as Brian dropped the plug to be bed beside him. 

“Go on, Rog,” he said, “Feel how loose he is.” 

The blond didn’t wait, surging forward to press a single finger into the moaning man below him. Brian watched for a moment, before reaching for the lube still stashed on the bedside table. Roger took it without complaint and squeezing some on his fingers he pressed back into the loose open hole, watching with something like awe as John was able to take three fingers with room to spare. 

“You are so loose, John,” he murmured, “Gonna have to have two cocks to fill you up at this point.” 

Both Brian and John moaned at those words, anticipation making them both impatient. “Rog,” John whined, arching back into the blond’s touch where he was working his pinky finger into the man below him. 

He just chuckled, curling his finger up, and John let out a noise that Brian knew meant Roger had found the younger man’s prostate and was now pressing on it. “Fuck, yes, Rog, right there!” John moaned, burying his face in his folded arms, whole body trembling. 

“Wanna taste you first,” Roger mumbled, casting his eyes over at Brian silently asking permission to eat out his fiance. Brian just gave him a smile and a nod, running a hand up and down John’s bare back, watching as Roger leaned in to lick a strip from balls to small of John’s back, the younger man going completely ridged in pleasure. Roger went to town, licking and sucking and fucking John even more open with his tongue, his hands holding John’s hips still as he took his fill. 

“Gon-gonna come, please, fuck, Bri, Rog, gonna come,” John gasped out, whole body shaking as he tried his best to hold off 

“Come for us, baby,” Brian whispered to him, “come on Roger’s tongue.” 

John moaned at those words, arching back into Roger’s mouth, gasping as he slipped a finger inside him, pressing against his prostate and John came again with a long moan, whole body trembling. 

Roger pulled back grinning in that self assured manner he had, wiping his face on the back of his hand. He looked so decauched that Brian had to lean in and kiss him, licking into his mouth tasting John on his lips and tongue. A noise below them drew them out of the kiss, and Brian looked down to see John twisted to looked at them, his pupils blown with desire, face flushed, lips parted. 

“Fuck me now,” he demanded, tone bratty, wiggling his ass in an enticing manner. 

Brian swatted at him, landing a sharp smack to his pale pert ass, watching it jiggle as John dipped his head with a moan. “Behave,” he scolded lightly, “we will fuck you when we feel like it, won’t we, Roger?” 

The blond was staring back and forth between Brian and John before swallowing hard, blue eyes locking with Brian’s and he nodded, poking his tongue out between parted lips just slightly before he gave Brian a brilliant smile. He leaned down to capture John’s lips, and Brain watched as they kissed easily, slowly, Roger’s hands running over John’s body, tweaking erect nipples, stroking his weakly twitching spent cock, John moaning at the overstimulation. 

The two men pulled away, Roger looked over at Brain who just gave him a small smirk, leaning down to John’s other side. “What do you want, baby?” Brain asked. 

“You! Both of you!” John gasped out, as Roger kept stroking him, his cocking slowly filling back out, his face flushed body trembling from their touch. “I want both of you inside me, fill me up, give me both of your big cocks, split me open, and fill me with your come.” 

“Fuck, yeah,” Roger bit out, capturing John’s lips again, “Gonna make you so full, John, so fucking full of us, you’ll never want anything else but our cocks inside you.” 

Brian felt hot arousal tingle down his spine as he watched the two men kiss, hearing Roger’s words. Fuck they were hot, kissing opened mouthed, tongues tangling together in a dirty wet dance. “How do you wanna do this, John baby?” he asked, pressing a kiss behind John’s ear, nibbling on the shell of his ear, pressing himself against John so he could feel his hardness. 

John pulled away from the kiss with Roger to turn to kiss Brian, trembling as Brian pulled him close. “I wanna ride Roger,” he said against Brian’s lips, loud enough for Roger to hear if the answering moan was any indication, “And I want you to fuck me while I ride him.” 

All three moaned at the image that conjured in their heads and rearranged on the bed. Roger on his back, propped up against a couple of pillows that hadn’t been thrown from the bed in their activities thus far. Roger as stroking lube down his cock as Brian helped steady John as he knelt above Roger’s lap, a hand steadying John and another helping to hold Roger’s cock. Heat pierced him as Roger’s hands came up to rest on John’s hips, helping him to ease down on to Roger’s cock, the tip disappearing into John’s open hole with no resistance at all, and soon John was seated in Roger’s lap, the two men panting at the feeling, John’s hands resting on Roger’s chest to steady himself as they both tried to adjust to the feeling. 

“Tell me,” Brian whispered in John’s ear, draping himself over John’s back, letting his hard cock brush the back of John’s thighs. 

John moaned softly, “He’s so big, so good inside me, fuck, Bri, want you too, please, Rog, fuck me.” 

“Go on, ride him, so him what you can do, John,” Brian told him, before leaning back up to watch as John took a few steadying breaths before he got his feet under him and rose up until just the tip was inside his loose hole before sinking back down. His own cock had filled back out and was beginning to leak just ever so slightly. Brian watched as John rode Roger’s cock, the wet noise of their coupling combined with the sound of skin on skin and the heady sound of their moans making Brian desperate to join them. 

“Bri, please, need you, need your fat cock splitting me open, want to take you too,” John moaned out, turning just slightly to look over his shoulder at Brian who hadn’t moved from where he was straddling Roger’s shins. Brian leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to John’s lips before, reaching for the lube to coat a finger. 

Both men groaned as Brian pressed his long finger inside John alongside Roger. The younger man let out a plaintive noise and stopped his motion, falling forward onto Roger’s chest, the blond wrapping his arms around him, hands stroking down his back as he whispered words of comfort to him, “You look so fucking good, can’t wait to see you split open on both our cocks, gonna make you feel so damn good, fuck John, you feel so good around him.”  

Brian pressed another finger into the trembling man, making him cry out at the feeling. “John, tell me,” Brian said softly, looking up to meet pupil blown blue eyes. 

John whimpered, “Bri, please, feels, feels so good, I feel so full, I, I need you, please, please.” 

Nodding, Brian removed his fingers and reached for the lube bottle again. He was quick to slick his cock up, giving it a few firm strokes before he shuffled up to kneel behind John, who he pressed forward so he was pressed face first into Roger’s chest. Roger was still stroking soothing hands up and down his back, toying with his hair, watching with lust filled eyes as Brian positioned himself behind John. With a slightly trembling hand, Brian guided himself to John’s already filled entrance. Gritting his teeth at the feeling, he pressed in beside Roger’s cock, eyes falling shut at the tight heat around the head of his cock. If just the head felt like this how was he going to survive getting the rest of himself inside John? 

Below him, John was whimpering out panted moans of what sounded like half pleasure half pain. Roger had gone completely still, one hand on John’s lower back the other tangle in his hair, his eyes locked onto Brian, watching as the older man took a calming breath before pressing more into the tight heat of his lover. 

The feeling of finally pressing into John as far as he could was unlike thing he had ever felt before. His cock pressed so tightly with Roger’s both splitting John open, sharing the heat of him, was making him slightly light headed. He draped himself over John’s back, panting into his ear, “Tell me, tell me how it feels to be this full, baby.” 

John whimpered, turning his face to crack one tear fill eye to look up at Brian. “Bri,” he whimpered out, voice thick with tears and pleasure and the weight of all of it, “Fuck me.” 

Brian nodded once, leaning back up to take John’s hips in his hands, stealing himself so he wouldn’t come too soon. He pulled out just so the tip was still inside, before pressing back in, listening to John moan below him, his moan mirrored by the sound of Roger biting off a muffled “Fucking hell.” 

The rhythm they found was an easy one, Brian fucking into John’s stretched hole, whole body trembling with the effort it took to not come immediately at the vice grip that was his lover’s body. “Feel so good, baby, so tight for me and Rog,” Brian panted out, snapping his hips in a harder thrust which made John gasp and cant his hips back. 

Roger moaned and thrust up into John in counterpoint with Brian and John let out a sob of pleasure, go limp against Roger’s chest as they fucked into him in a steady counterpoint rhythm, one cock filling him while the other pulled out and then switching. 

“Please,” John sobbed out, “fuck, fill me up, want your come, come inside me.” John gasped as Roger shifted his hips just slightly angling his thrusts, “Fuck fuck fuck, Rog, Bri, fill me up, wanna feel you inside me forever, fuck, please, on god, oh god fucking shit!” 

Brian snacked a hand between their bodies to hoist John up, holding him flush to his chest, so the younger man was kneeling up, still speared on their cocks, hips still working to fill him, the angle changing so that Brian knew he was hitting John’s prostate with every thrust. “Can you come again,” he growled into John’s ear, wrapping a hand around to take John's cock between clever fingers. 

“Yes,” he sobbed, “Yes, yes please!” 

Roger’s hand joined Brian’s on John’s cock and together they stroked John off while still thrusting into him. “You gonna come on our cocks, stretching you so wide you’ll still be gaping in the morning?” Roger asked, his voice rough and raw with his arousal, face flushed and eyes wide as he bucked up into the pliant body above him. 

“Fuck,” John moaned, head falling back to rest on Brian’s shoulder, mouth open unable to stop the little  _ ah-ah-ah _ sounds of pleasure that were punched out of him with each stroke and thrust into his body, tears streaming down his face. 

Brian thumbed over the tip of John’s cock and the younger man screamed, his cock spurting weakly as he came again, his body tightening around the two cocks inside him. Roger bit out a “fuck me” as he bucked up into John before his hips stuttered and Brian felt hot come spill inside John, the other man’s cock twitch next to him, which set Brian off, who buried his face in the back of John’s neck and spilled inside his lover, his come joining Roger’s. 

For several long moments, the only noise was John’s small whimpers and bitten off sobs, Roger’s gasps for breath and Brian’s pants against John’s skin. “Okay baby?” he whispered against the back of John’s neck. 

“Yeah,” John breathed out, body still trembling, soft cock twitching against his thigh trying in vain to harden at the feeling of two softening cocks still inside him, “God, that was amazing.” 

Roger’s reached out and stroked a hand down John’s face, the younger man leaning into his touch, “You are amazing,” the drummer said, voice tinged with awe as he met sleepy grey eyes. 

Brian smiled at Roger, resting his chin on John’s shoulder watching the two interact before he made a face. “John, we should pull out, maybe?” he asked. 

John turned his head to look at his lover, a wicked gleam in tired eyes, “Can I have my plug back? I want to keep you inside me.” 

Below them, Roger choked at the question. Brian wasn’t much better, eyes going wide at the dirty suggestion from his lover. “Yeah, baby, if you want it back, and it won’t be too much, you can have it back,” Brian said softly, kissing him softly, before leaning John forward to make it easier to pull out of him. 

Brian pulled out first, wincing as he heard John whimper under him, “I’ll get your plug baby,” he said, kissing the small of his back, reaching back for where he had dropped the plug on the side of the bed. Gently, he helped John climb off Roger’s lap, the blond’s spent cock slipping from his gaping hole, their combined come leaking steadily from him despite John clenching to try to keep it inside him. 

He handed the plug to Roger, “Do the honors?” he asked. 

Roger nodded, a wild look in his eye before he sat up to scoot up behind where John lay moaning face down on the soiled sheets. “You sure you want this?” Roger asked, eyeing the plug in his hand and the gaping hole that was winking at him from where John had reached back to hold his cheeks apart. 

“Roger,” John’s tone held no room for argument, “If you don’t put that plug inside me right now I’ll do it my own damn self.” 

That startled a laugh from Roger who was quick to comply, finger scooping some of their come up to press back into John’s hole, a low moan escaping John at the feeling, before pressing the large plug into him, nestling the base between plump ass cheeks. 

Brian watched them with a small smile on his face. If he had had anything left to give he would have been hard again just from watching Roger put the plug inside John. “Roger, why don’t you help John into the shower, and I’ll clean up in here and then join you?” he suggested. 

Blue eyes cut over to him with something like surprise on his face, “Okay?” 

“You didn’t think we’d want you to stay?” John’s sleepy voice was teasing, from where he had flopped over onto his back, face flushed and stained with dried come and tear tracks. 

Roger gave a one-shoulder shrug, a sheepish look on his face, “I didn’t want to intrude.” 

Before Brian could reply John spoke again, “Take me to the shower, you idiot, you aren’t intruding.” 

The smile Roger gave John was blinding as he struggled off the bed, legs shaking from effort, but hands sure as he helped John up, supporting most of his weight as John lead them into the bathroom. Brian felt his heart swell as he climbed off the bed, listening as the two younger men bickered in the bathroom, and he set about stripping the bed of its duvet cover, the sheets under still clean. He pulled back the sheets and dumped the duvet by the clothes hamper. 

Something warm and happy that had nothing to do with his prior orgasms filled him as he stepped into the bathroom, seeing that the two men had opted for a bath instead, John resting between Roger’s legs letting the slightly older man tenderly wash his face. John opened sleepy grey eyes when he heard Brian enter the room, reaching out to make grabby hands at the older man, and Brian chuckled, stepping into the still filling tub, settling down across from the two, letting their legs tangle together. He knew they would need to talk, but they would do that over breakfast in the morning. For now, he was content to wash his boys and let them wash him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, I'm not sure this lives up to the standards of the second chapter, but I hope it does. Stay tuned for another foray into this world of these boys and their dirty minds. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for all your comments and kudos and support. It's been so much fun! See you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part one. Tell me all the things you want to see these naughty boys do together - I am taking any and all suggestions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
